


Like Bunnies

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur go hunting, but there are bunnies and sex pollens and uncooperative breeches.</p><p>Probably set during S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the plot bunny of the lovely [Kathkin](http://kathkin.livejournal.com).  
>  _"I am now picturing a bunny rabbit with, like, some kind of pollen in its fur, so it spreads horniness wherever it goes. So, you'd see the bunny and be all AW WHAT A CUTE BUNNY and then you'd pet the bunny and then the next thing you know you're having a bunch of sex"_  
>  Originall written for [Toast](http://eloquent-toast.livejournal.com) and with thanks to [Thuri](archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/) and also my friend [Stephanie](http://brolininthetardis.tumblr.com) for their support and for kicking me until I finished porning.

Merlin had always loved the forest. He was forever complaining about being dragged away from potential days off when Arthur forced him to take part in hunting trips, but once he was out among the trees, watching the sun spread across the forest floor in patterns of green and gold, he found there really wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be. He’d close his eyes every now and then, drifting along on the smells of the summer air and the sounds of birds calling to each other between the leaves.

One warm July afternoon, Arthur decided that he and Merlin should go hunting alone.

(“At least this way I only have to keep my eye on  _one_  bumbling idiot.”)

And that was how Merlin found himself wandering through Camelot woods, dragging his boots through wet grass and running his fingers along the rough bark of sycamore trees.

Arthur stalked along ahead of him, knees bent, head bowed, eyes scanning the forest for any signs of life ready to be snuffed out. Every now and then, he turned around to glare at Merlin, and waved his hands around in what Merlin assumed was some kind of strange imaginary finger puppet display.

Merlin followed slowly, carrying a few dead ferrets over his shoulder, and making sure nobody tried to murder the other side of his coin... Or whatever Arthur was, exactly.

The air was full of a hundred different pollens. They lodged themselves in Merlin’s hair and made him sneeze. The sound startled a deer Arthur had spent twenty minutes aiming his crossbow at, but thankfully, Merlin was able to find an exceedingly interesting clump on dirt on his boot just as Arthur turned around to scold him. Whatever insults Arthur hissed in his direction passed straight over Merlin’s head.

After that, Merlin decided to keep his eyes fixed on the floor for a good half an hour. He glanced up from time to time to make sure he could still see Arthur’s blond head poking out from behind trees and under bushes, but generally kept himself entertained by studying the clumps of flowers and plants on the ground.

When he caught sight of something small and fluffy huddled behind a tuft of grass, Merlin had to do a double take. He froze and squinted down at the tiny stir of whiskers and wiggle of white on his left-- it was a rabbit!

Merlin bit his lip and chanced a look at Arthur, who was lying flat on the ground, shuffling through the grass towards some poor, helpless creature or other. If he’d seen this rabbit, he’d surely have wasted no time in impaling it on one of his numerous unpleasant pieces of weaponry.

As if it could sense Merlin’s thoughts, the rabbit lifted its head and turned two very large, very innocent eyes on him. Merlin smiled despite himself, and crouched down as the rabbit hopped silently towards him. Its fuzzy paws made next to no impression on the grass as it moved.

“Hello,” Merlin whispered, grinning down at the little fellow (he knew the rabbit was a boy because girls never willingly approached Merlin... Well, no girls except Gwen). “You’ve done rather well to evade Camelot’s ultimate killing machine, haven’t you?”

The rabbit squeaked as Merlin reached out and bundled the tiny little thing up in his hands. Upon closer inspection, he realised there was a fine coat of pollen stuck in the rabbit’s fur.

“I see I’m not the only one having trouble with the summer air,” Merlin mumbled, straightening up and running his fingers through the rabbit’s soft coat. The movement dislodged some of the pollen. It floated up, caught in Merlin’s nose and made him sneeze.

The sudden movement made the rabbit squeak again and bite Merlin’s thumb. He yelped in surprise and dropped it, then watched, a little forlorn, as it scuttled away through the grass. As the rabbit disappeared, Merlin felt his head begin to spin. His eyes stopped focusing for a moment and there was a hot surge in his stomach.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was standing in the middle of the forest with his legs crossed and a hand covering the front of his breeches.

 _OhGodnotthatnothere_  was the only thing he could think, until he heard a rustling and looked up to see Arthur, still lying flat on his stomach in the grass, watching a pheasant pick its way through the undergrowth.

After that, all Merlin could think was  _ohwowArthur’sbreechesarereallytight_  and he was pretty much a lost cause.

It would be a lie to say Arthur was surprised when Merlin came gallivanting towards him, making such a ruckus that all signs of life fled instantly, but it would be nothing but the truth to say the sight that met Arthur’s eyes when he rolled over to chastise his noisy manservant was unlike anything he’d seen before.

Merlin’s dark hair was dotted with flecks of pollen and his cheeks were flushed bright red. He was chewing his bottom lip and bobbing up and down where he stood, legs twisted awkwardly in front of one another.

“Merlin, what’re you...?” Arthur began, but then all of a sudden Merlin was straddling his knees and pressing their noses together.

“Merlin, really, I...” Arthur tried again, shifting his hips and grazing a knee against Merlin’s--

 _Oh._

A low groan slipped between Merlin’s lips and Arthur felt himself blush. He had no idea where this had come from but he wasn’t so flustered that he couldn’t shake himself sensible and push Merlin off if he really wanted to.

But he didn’t want to. He might’ve done for a moment, but when Merlin bent his head and started pressing his mouth against Arthur’s collarbone, all coherent thought rapidly vacated Arthur’s brain. He felt all dazed, lying on his back with his hands pinned on either side of him by Merlin’s long, strong fingers, and his nose buried in Merlin’s hair, inhaling summer pollens.

Merlin began working his way down Arthur’s body, kissing to the dip of his v-neck shirt and humming quietly. As he leaned forwards, his crotch rubbed against Arthur’s and they both moaned loudly. Arthur pushed his hips upwards, too desperate for friction to question why he’d become so hard so quickly.

With a gasp, Merlin broke away from where he’d been kissing Arthur’s neck and mouthed his way along Arthur’s jaw until their lips met. The kiss was sloppy in an eager way that meant neither of them really cared. They both opened their mouths, enjoying how hot breath pooled between them, and Merlin groaned into the warm slide of Arthur’s tongue against his own.

Arthur carried on lifting his hips, hoping to brush his cock against Merlin’s again, but when he saw the quirk of a smile as Merlin released his hands and pulled away from their kiss, Arthur knew Merlin had other plans.

He lifted his head and watched Merlin kiss a path down his body. The wetness of Merlin’s kisses felt odd through Arthur’s shirt. He wriggled a little, huffing a small laugh and grinning. Merlin stopped for a moment, pushed the blue fabric up off Arthur’s stomach and mouthed at the light hairs there, turning Arthur into a writhing, moaning wreck once again.

The head of Arthur’s prick grazed Merlin’s chin as he pushed his hips up, giving Merlin what could only be described as  _thebestideaever_.

He slid his hands down Arthur’s stomach, bringing them to rest on his hips-- holding him still. Then, Merlin bent his head and kissed the heat of Arthur’s cock through his thin breeches. He could smell the summer warmth and the long day’s hunt on Arthur, but it only served to push him forward again as he laid down another kiss that made Arthur keen and push his head back into the grass.

With shaking fingers, Merlin rushed to undo the ties of Arthur’s breeches. He’d done it enough times before (every day, in fact, since it was apparently his duty to dress a fully grown man), but suddenly his nose was full of pollen and his head was spinning from lust and need and the feeling of his own cock rubbing against the front of his breeches.

When he finally pulled the fabric away, Merlin saw the head of Arthur’s cock already glistening with precome. He licked his lips inadvertently, and glanced up at Arthur, who still had his head back in the grass as he covered his eyes with his forearm and breathed deeply. Merlin’s stomach fluttered with nerves he felt sure it was too late to take heed of, and slowly he lowered his lips to Arthur’s cock.

The moment Merlin swiped his tongue along the head, he felt Arthur’s fingers thread through his hair. He licked Arthur’s cock a second time, ignoring the musky taste in favour of savouring the way Arthur’s hips rolled and strained beneath his hands.

Merlin was glad he’d pinned Arthur down, because taking this at his own pace was definitely preferable. He could kiss lightly along the shaft or lick long at hot and wet as far down as Arthur’s balls, just to hear the way Arthur’s breath caught as he moaned.

After teasing Arthur until he whimpered, Merlin finally closed his mouth around Arthur’s cock and pushed down until he felt the press of Arthur’s abdomen against his nose. One of Arthur’s hands disentangled itself from Merlin’s hair and fumbled through the grass beside him, before patting up Merlin’s shoulder and neck and entwining itself back in his hair again.

Merlin bobbed his head up and down slowly, doing his best to disregard the salty taste of Arthur’s come. Instead, he focused on how swirling his tongue made Arthur pant  _ohGodyesMerlin_  and pull his hair in a way that made Merlin gasp and hum.

As Arthur’s moans grew louder and closer together, Merlin felt the way his stomach rose and fell with faster breaths and he almost didn’t need to hear Arthur stammer, “I’m gonna-- Merlin, I’m gonna.”

With one last, long sweep of his tongue, Merlin pulled off Arthur’s cock and pushed himself up to press a kiss against Arthur’s lips. Arthur whined out a protest, but wrapped his arms around Merlin’s chest at the same time, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply-- tasting, Merlin realised dizzily, himself on Merlin’s tongue.

They spent several seconds pressed tightly together like that, with their cocks trapped between them, before Merlin was able to wriggle free of Arthur’s grip and plant a hand on either side of his blond head. They grinned at each other for a moment, eyes dark and lips red, then Merlin pushed his hips down and dragged his cock (still locked within his breeches, he noted dazedly) along Arthur’s.

Arthur groaned and lifted his head just enough to nip at Merlin’s bottom lip, then collapsed, moaning as Merlin rubbed against him yet again. He was so close, his eyes were rolling back in his head and he was almost choking on the smell of pollen still in his nose from when he’d smelled Merlin’s hair, but Arthur felt like he  _couldn’t_  find release until Merlin did.

He’d started it, after all.

So with his last shred of coherent brainpower, Arthur reached down and fumbled with the laces of Merlin breeches. At first, he couldn’t find the thread, then his fingers were shaking so much from the stomach-twisting, muscle-burning  _want_  that he couldn’t find how to untangle them. Merlin didn’t stop thrusting his hips down, which meant Arthur’s hands kept rubbing against his own cock as well as Merlin’s, and making it damn near impossible to think anything except  _wehavetodothisagain_.

Merlin’s arms gave way and he closed the few inches between their chests, pressing down hard and yet not heavy on top of Arthur. His skinny frame shuddered all over and he breathed shakily into Arthur’s ear, whimpering slightly as his hips canted in tiny, stuttering movements.

He was coming-- Arthur realised it just as his own orgasm boiled over, consuming any rational thought for what felt like an immeasurable span of time. He kept sucking in air and puffing out deep groans one after the other. Arthur felt his throat burn with thirst from so much kissing and panting. He smiled again, closing his eyes and grounding himself solely on the sound of Merlin’s breath quietening in his ear.

“I...” Merlin said after a while. It seemed like he’d been repeating the same word over and over, but Arthur hadn’t heard it amongst all the other sounds he was making. “Arthur, I...”

“It’s--” Arthur croaked, coughing a little and lifting his head to clear his throat. “It’s fine, Merlin,” he managed to say. “You can just owe me a pheasant.”


End file.
